Bez słów, bez snów
by tessove
Summary: Kiyoshi nigdy by nie podejrzewał, że skończy jako barman w obskurnym barze przy jednej z najgorszych ulic w mieście. Nigdy też nie przypuszczał, że Hanamiya może mieć takie zamiłowanie do picia whiskey z lodem.


Ciężko było tak właściwie powiedzieć, kiedy to wszystko się zaczęło. Można po prawdzie uznać, że był to dzień, kiedy ruch w barze był wyjątkowo mały, więc Kiyoshi nie miał dużo do roboty oprócz mechanicznego przecieranie stolików i obserwowaniu dość obskurnego pomieszczenia zza lady.

Prosty, obtłuczony zegar pokazywał, że do końca jego zmiany zostały jeszcze trzy godziny. Bez zaangażowania więc dolewał piwa do kufli mniej lub bardziej pijanych klientów, przeliczał drobne i tłumaczył po raz dziesiąty licealistom, że alkoholu nieletnim nie sprzedają. Dziś był tej wyjątkowy dzień, kiedy nie musiał iść na żadną inwentaryzację, mógł pracować normalnie do końca zmiany, wrócić do domu i w końcu się wyspać. Oczywiście wyspać to duże słowo, i tak musiał wstać najpóźniej o siódmej, by zdążyć do pracy – praca na półtora, czasem i na dwa etaty była wykańczająca, ale nie mógł sobie pozwolić na inny tryb życia. Sam właściwie nie wiedział, kiedy ostatnim razem spotkał się ze znajomymi z dawnej szkoły, choć może to i lepiej – słuchanie o urokach studiowania i dalszego kształcenia się nie było tak przyjemne, gdy samemu tonęło się w długach i o studiach można było zapomnieć. A tym ciężej słuchałoby się opowieści o meczach koszykówki, w którą już od dłuższego czasu nie grał.

Gdy upewnił się, że wszelkie puste szklanki są pozbierane, stoły przetarte, a popielniczki na palarni wymienione, oparł się o blat, wychylając się nieco przez niego.

– Czekasz na kogoś? – zapytał, okazując uprzejmy, choć zmęczony uśmiech. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnim razem uśmiechał się szczerze.

– Na nikogo – usłyszał tylko, gdy chłopak przed nim nadal sączył swoją whiskey z lodem. Kiyoshi nigdy nie mógł się nadziwić, skąd ludzie mają tyle pieniędzy, by zamawiać tak drogie alkohole w barze. Zwłaszcza, gdy przychodzili tutaj któryś dzień z rzędu, zupełnie sami, by siedzieć w milczeniu i co godzinę, co dwie zmieniać szklankę.

Hanamiya Makoto widocznie jednak na brak pieniędzy nie narzekał, skoro stać go było na to wszystko. Kiyoshi o tym wiedział, bo już sam fakt uczęszczania do takiej szkoły jak Kirisaki Daiichi świadczył o dość wysokim statusie majątkowym jego rodziny. Był prawie pewien, że chłopak wybrał sobie również jakąś drogą i szanowaną uczelnię wyższą, bo bądź co bądź inteligencję miał grubo powyżej przeciętnej.

Jak się nad tym zastanowić, to whiskey z lodem do niego pasowała do niego idealnie, pytanie tylko, dlaczego akurat w najbardziej obskurnej dzielnicy, w najtańszym barze, gdzie kierownik z braku środków do utrzymania lokalu cały czas kazał rozcieńczać alkohol lub dolewać jakiegoś wyjątkowo niskogatunkowego. Nigdy jednak nie zapytał, po prostu opierał o blat z drugiej strony barku i przyglądał mu się, z wzajemnością zresztą. Nie zagłębiali się nigdy w żadne dyskusje, nie pytali, co słychać, ciężko tak właściwie powiedzieć, by w ogóle się witali – za powitanie można było uznać lekkie, niemal niedostrzegalne skinienie głowy.

Ale to nie przeszkadzało. Nie chodzi już nawet o to, że Kiyoshi nie chciał wiedzieć czy go to nie obchodziło – przywykł jakoś do tych cichych wieczorów, oczywiście jak nie liczyć salw śmiechu dobiegających z dalszej części baru, gdzie żaden o nic nie pytał. Przyzwyczaił się, że Hanamiya przychodził zawsze o dwudziestej pierwszej i wychodził zawsze o północy. Dzisiejsze pytanie, jakie mu zadał, było wyjątkiem, jak zresztą wyjątkiem było zachowanie tamtego, bo dochodziło już wpół do pierwszej, a oni dalej mierzyli się spojrzeniami.

Godzinę później Kiyoshi poczuł lekki niepokój, gdy chłopak przed nim nadal nie zbierał się do wyjścia, za to zamówił kolejną szklankę whiskey, znad której go obserwował. Dzisiaj coś się zmieniło, coś było inaczej i choć bardzo chciał wiedzieć, co się stało, to milczał, co jakiś czas zerkając na zegar.

Przed trzecią zaczął wypraszać pijane towarzystwo, oznajmiając, że już zamykają i zaprasza nazajutrz. Wiedział, że ludzie wrócą, zawsze wracali, bo zawsze znajdowała się okazja, którą można było opić. Osobiście nie przepadał za alkoholem i nie był w stanie zrozumieć, co było takiego dobrego w piciu, ale do tego też zdążył przywyknąć. Praca była dobrze płatna, więc przychodził stać za barem, w milczeniu znosząc pokrzykujących, nabuzowanych alkoholem ludzi.

Jednak ten dzień był inny. Gdy parę minut po trzeciej zamykał bar i chwilę potem skręcił w boczną uliczkę, ostatnie czego się spodziewał, to silne szarpnięcie na swojej kurtce. Nie to, żeby nie był ostrożny i nie uważał na wszelkie próby rabunku, zwłaszcza że i okolica, i godzina temu sprzyjały, ale po prostu nie spodziewał się pobicia. Może i nawet słusznie się nie spodziewał, bo zaraz za szarpnięciem poczuł mocny, niemal bolesny dotyk na ustach, czuł gorący oddech na policzku i ręce zaciśnięte kurczowo na jego sportowej kurtce. Powinien był krzyczeć. Powinien był szarpnąć się, wymierzyć prosty cios napastnikowi i uciec. Powinien był zrobić coś, cokolwiek.

Dlatego zupełnie nie miał pojęcia, dlatego ze wszystkich opcji, jakie mógł wykorzystać, postanowił odwzajemnić agresywny pocałunek, jakim obdarzył go Hanamiya. Może oszalał. Może to świat zwariował. Może był pijany od oparów unoszących się w barze. Nie wiedział, za nic nie potrafił powiedzieć, dlaczego teraz sam gryzł te usta, dlaczego sam obejmował drobniejsze niż jego ciało, zagarniając je w mocnym, choć szorstkim uścisku, dlaczego nie mógł, _nie_, dlaczego _nie chciał_ przestać. Pocałunek smakował po prostu perfekcyjnie, wręcz idealnie, choć przecież nienawidził alkoholu, a Hanamiya smakował nim cały.

Może to wina stresu. Może natłoku problemów. Może to przez samotność – Kiyoshi nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnim razem trzymał kogoś w ramionach tak, jak teraz trzymał swojego dawnego wroga. Choć dawno już mu wybaczył, obecna sytuacja nie należała do najzwyklejszych, można nawet powiedzieć, że była najdziwniejszą, najbardziej absurdalną, w jakiej kiedykolwiek się znalazł. Nie pamiętał też, kiedy ostatnim razem całował się z kimś tak namiętnie, tak agresywnie – o ile w ogóle miało to kiedykolwiek miejsce w jego życiu. Nawet nie wiedział, czyją krew czuł teraz na języku, ważne było to, że już dawno nie doświadczył czegoś tak podniecającego.

Nie pytał, kiedy chłopak w końcu odsunął się od niego, patrząc mu w oczy tak, jak robił to całymi wieczorami, gdy w milczeniu się obserwowali – to spojrzenie jednak wyrażało presję, zaciętość i upór. Ciężko było odwrócić wzrok, zresztą Kiyoshi wcale nie czuł takiej potrzeby. Gdzieś o tył jego głowy zaczęła obijać się wątła myśl zrozumienia, dlaczego Hanamiya przychodził co wieczór właśnie do tego lokalu, nie był w stanie jednak zrozumieć, dlaczego akurat dzisiaj, dlaczego akurat on.

Wielu rzeczy nie rozumiał i nie wiedział, zdał sobie nagle sprawę, czując dłoń na pasku swoich spodni i usta błądzące gdzieś w okolicach szyi, gdy usłyszał szept tak cichy, że miał wrażenie, że się przesłyszał:

– U mnie. Chodź.

Tak, to był zdecydowanie dzień, a tak właściwie noc, podczas której to wszystko się rozpoczęło. Nie pamiętał drogi do apartamentu chłopaka, zapomniał też o tym, na którą godzinę ma jutro wstać i że nie powinien dać się tak zwieść. Nie był w stanie policzyć, ile siniaków zdążył sobie nabić, gdy co zakręt uderzali o ścianę, szarpiąc się ze sobą z namiętnym uścisku, ile ugryzień miał na swojej skórze i ile sam zdążył zrobić. Piętro, na które jechali windą, również wychodziło poza zakres rozumowania, gdy czuł te gorące usta przy swoich, gdy czuł te dłonie, _och_, te ręce, które błądziły po całym ciele, nie pozostawiając choćby cienia wątpliwości na temat tego, jak miała przebiec ta nocna wizyta.

Kiyoshi nie żałował. Nie czuł wyrzutów sumienia, gdy gryzł jego kark podczas otwierania zamkniętych drzwi apartamentu, nie zadręczał się, gdy uniósł drugiego chłopaka do góry i pozwolił jego nogom opleść się wokół swojej talii. Nawet cień winy nie przeszedł przez jego mózg, gdy oparł go o ścianę, teraz już bez żenady ściskając jego biodra przez twardy materiał obcisłych spodni – _kto nosi tak obcisłe spodnie?_, pozwolił sobie na tę pojedynczą myśl i _och_, nawet nie miał pojęcia, że krew może tak bardzo tętnić w głowie, że o trzeciej w nocy można być tak pobudzonym, tak rozpalonym, a to wszystko dlatego, że dzisiejszy dzień miał być początkiem wszystkiego.

Nie liczył krzyków ani zadrapań, gdy w końcu przenieśli się na skórzaną kanapę, gdy mógł dotykać to szczupłe, blade ciało gorącymi dłońmi, gdy mógł czuć pod palcami każdy napinający się mięsień. Jedno było pewne – tak dobrego seksu nie miał już od dawna, a był to pierwszy tak agresywny i tak namiętny.

Gdy jakiś czas później duży, srebrny zegar w kuchni zaczął wskazywać godzinę czwartą nad ranem, poczuł dreszcz idący wzdłuż pleców. Nie mógł odpuścić sobie tego dnia pracy, choć był tak przyjemnie zmęczony, że najchętniej położyłby się na tej samej kanapie, na której przed chwilą uprawiali seks, i wstał dopiero w południe. Nie wymienił z Hanamiyą ani słowa, gdy siedzieli teraz przy kuchennym stole, jeden ze szklanką whiskey, drugi – z wodą mineralną w wysokiej szklance. Dopiero teraz zwrócił uwagę, jak tamten dobrze wygląda z bursztynowym alkoholem w dłoni, jak bardzo to do niego pasuje. Podobnie zresztą jak całe wnętrze wraz ze skórzaną kanapą na czele.

Wracam do siebie – powiedział całe wieki później, gdy w końcu podniósł się z metalowego krzesła, odstawiając pustą szklankę na blat stołu. Hanamiya skinął bez słowa głową, nie poruszył się też jednak, wpatrując się po prostu w niego. Kiyoshi nawet nie oczekiwał, że ten pożegna go w korytarzu, więc po prostu ubrał się i wyszedł, zamykając za sobą ostrożnie drzwi. Dopiero po chwili, czując chłodne powietrze na skórze, potarł zmęczone oczy dłonią. Bał się w ogóle pomyśleć nad niedorzecznością sytuacji, jaka miała miejsce po wyjściu z baru, to było ponad jego siły, zwłaszcza o tej godzinie. Wiedział, że gdy dotrze do domu, zostaną mu jakieś dwie godziny z hakiem na sen, a później pełna zmiana w biurze. Dłonie pociły mu się już na samą myśl o tym.

Tak jak się obawiał, następny dzień był koszmarny. Przybywało stosów papierów, które musiał przejrzeć na polecenie swojego szefa, a wskazówki zegara wcale nie zamierzały się spieszyć. Zresztą nie musiały – zaraz po wyjściu z biura czekał go dość późny, szybki obiad i druga zmiana w barze. Zrobiło mu się sucho w gardle na samą myśl o tym – ciekawy był, czy Hanamiya dzisiaj przyjdzie. Nie zdziwiłby się w gruncie rzeczy, gdyby już nigdy go nie zobaczył i to się wydawało nawet sensownym rozwiązaniem.

Niestety, nawet najsensowniejsze rozwiązania bywały nieosiągalne, bo chłopak znowu przyszedł. _Chłopak_, cóż – Kiyoshi musiał to przyznać, że przez te cztery lata, kiedy go nie widział, jego rysy przybrały na ostrości, a kości szczęści były wyraźniej zarysowane, niż to sobie zapamiętał. Budowa jego ciała również uległa zmianie, miał nawet wrażenie, że trochę urósł – choć oczywiście mógł być to mylny wniosek. Jedynie oczy pozostały takie same, chłodne i oceniające, które ani teraz, ani wcześniej, nie miały w sobie nic z niewinnej młodości. Właściwszym słowem byłoby więc _mężczyzna_. Czas płynął, uświadomił sobie ze zgrozą Kiyoshi, jak gdyby dopiero teraz zdając sobie sprawę, że w przypadku studiów ma trzy lata w plecy, a nadal nie ma porządnej, dobrze płatnej pracy, nadal tonie w długach, a stan jego garnituru alarmuje o potrzebie zakupu nowego i absolutnie go na to w tej chwili nie stać.

Tak jak i wczoraj, Hanamiya milczał, po prostu mu się przyglądając. Obserwowali się więc tak przez cały wieczór, aż ten w końcu o północy podniósł się i bez słowa zaczął się zbierać do domu. Nic się nie zmieniło, jak uznał Kiyoshi, wszystko toczyło się poprzednim, wcześniejszym rytmem. W gruncie rzeczy ciężko powiedzieć, czego się tak właściwie spodziewał – jakiegoś wyjaśnienia wczorajszej nocy, przeprosin, zaproszenia na następną łóżkową sesję? Nie wiedział, w każdym razie milczenie było dla niego zaskakujące, o ile nie powiedzieć, że niezręczne. Wkrótce jednak na nowo do tego przywykł, do ich wspólnych wieczorów, z jednej strony ze szklanką whiskey z lodem, z drugiej strony ze ścierką do przecierania stolików. Bez słów, bo takie właśnie były te spotkania, ale nie mógł narzekać, nie potrzebował werbalnego kontaktu. Czy właściwie potrzebował jakiegokolwiek kontaktu? Pewnie tak, skoro co wieczór spoglądał na zegarek, zastanawiając się, czy dzisiejszego dnia Hanamiya również przyjdzie. I przychodził. Zawsze. Nigdy jednak nie został tak długo, jak wtedy tamtej nocy, kiedy skończyli na jego skórzanej, nieprzyzwoicie drogiej kanapie. Zresztą tamtej nocy nic, co się działo, nie można zaliczyć do kategorii przyzwoitych, ale w żadnym stopniu tego nie żałował.

Ciężko było stwierdzić, co czuł, gdy pewnego razu Hanamiya nie przyszedł. Kiyoshi cały wieczór spoglądał na zegarek, jednak wraz z upływem czasu coraz bardziej tracił nadzieję. Nadzieję to właściwie zbyt dużo powiedziane – to nie tak, że liczył na niego, raczej był przyzwyczajony, przywykł do ich wieczornego rytuału, jak sam to nazywał w myślach. To był element jego codzienności, witanie się ledwie dostrzegalnym kiwnięciem głowy i potem całe godziny milczenia, przerywane jedynie odgłosem nalewanej ponownie whiskey. Gdy tego zabrakło, poczuł coś na kształt pustki i zdezorientowania – nagle odkrył, że nie ma na czym zawiesić wzroku w barze, że brakuje mu tych zimnych oczu, w które mógł się bez słowa wpatrywać, że brakuje mu ust, które sączyły zawsze zimny alkohol, wygięte w lekko pogardliwym uśmiechu.

Nie wiedział, dlaczego to robił, dlaczego po pracy, zamiast wracać prosto do domu, by łapać ostatnie godziny snu, _bo kiedyż ostatnim razem się wyspał?_, szedł teraz pospiesznie ulicą, próbując przypomnieć sobie drogę do mieszka..., o przepraszam, _apartamentu_ chłopaka. Sam nie wiedział, ile mu to zajęło, kiedy stanął w końcu przed właściwymi drzwiami, dziękując losowi za uchylone drzwi na klatkę schodową, bo przecież nawet nie pamiętał numeru domofonu. Zresztą numeru drzwi również nie pamiętał, zdawał się w małej części na pamięć, po części na intuicję i w sporej mierze na szczęście, ale było warto, uznał, spoglądając teraz w te ciemne oczy, które nie wyrażały niczego oprócz chłodu, tak jakby w ogóle nie było zaskakujące to, że Kiyoshi przyszedł do niego o czwartej nad ranem. Wiedział, zdał sobie nagle sprawę, czując się nagle bardzo, bardzo głupio, wiedział doskonale, że Kiyoshi przyjdzie. Nie miał w zwyczaju kłamać, więc i teraz nie przeszło mu przez usta, że nie podobało mu się to, jak Hanamiya z nim pogrywał. Podobnie jak nigdy w życiu nie byłby w stanie stwierdzić, że nie pociągały go te cynicznie wygięte usta, które teraz w końcu mógł nakryć swoimi w głodnym pocałunku, który zresztą został odwzajemniony z tą samą pasją.

Chyba nigdy nie zapamięta numeru mieszkania, przemknęło mu przez myśl, gdy zdążył zarejestrować trzask zamykanych drzwi, których nawet nie przekręcił na klucz, nim znowu skończyli na tej czarnej, przepastnej kanapie. I tym razem obyło się bez słów – Kiyoshi był szczerze zdumiony, jak świetnie byli w stanie się rozumieć, przynajmniej jeżeli chodziło o sprawy łóżkowe. Jednak ten raz pozbawiony był alkoholu, co okazało się być nawet bardziej podniecające, bo co jak co, ale kogoś takiego jak Hanamiya nigdy w swoich ramionach nie miał.

Zresztą słowa nie były potrzebne – Kiyoshi uwielbiał patrzeć w te szare oczy, które w takich momentach zdradzały uczucia wyższe i cieplejsze niż pogarda, drwina i niechęć. W takich chwilach było w nich coś ludzkiego, coś zwykłego, coś, co świadczyło, że nawet ktoś taki jak Hanamiya mógł odczuwać rzeczy tak przyziemne, jak podniecenie, żądzę czy nawet najzwyklejszą potrzebę _bliskości_. No, to ostatnie raczej sobie dopowiedział niż stwierdził, bo ciężko było sobie wyobrazić chęć bycia blisko u takiej osoby, ale Kiyoshi uparcie sobie wmawiał, że to właśnie widzi. Kiedy po wszystkim mógł na krótką chwilę położyć się obok niego, wciąż drżącego i łapiącego oddech, z kropelkami potu na twarzy, gdy obserwował, jak odgarnia ciemne włosy z twarzy, był w stanie nawet uznać, że Hanamiyę da się zaakceptować. Lubić było wciąż zbyt dużym słowem, zwłaszcza że Kiyoshi już dawno porzucił swoje naiwne marzenia o lepszym świecie, ale przebywanie z nim nie sprawiało mu większych problemów, mógł nawet uznać, że wyczekiwał tych chwil z nim, sam na sam, bez tłumu pijanych ludzi w barze.

Czasami zastanawiał się, dlaczego to akurat on musiał tak harować w robocie, dlaczego inni mieli pod tym względem lepiej. Dlaczego nie mógł teraz w spokoju cieszyć się oglądaniem tego bladego ciała obok niego, ale nawet lepiej – cieszyć się dotykaniem go, tylko musiał się podnieść i zacząć ubierać. Każdy wokół budował jakieś relacje, miej lub bardziej udane, a dla niego zostawał tylko przygodny seks z kimś, kto niegdyś tak szczerze go nienawidził. Kiyoshi zresztą miał wątpliwości, czy aby nadal tak nie było – nie miał bladego pojęcia, co się działo w głowie tamtego ani dlaczego tak właściwie godził się na to wszystko. Hanamiya nadal pozostawał wielką, nierozwiązywalną zagadką, która z jednej strony kusiła swoją tajemniczością, a z drugiej napawała swego rodzaju lękiem – skąd miał wiedzieć, czy ten nie wpadnie znowu na jeden ze swoich chorych, sadystycznych pomysłów? Byli tutaj sami, zupełnie bez nikogo, a Kiyoshi był pewien, że nikt nie przyjdzie go szukać, gdyby pewnego dnia po prostu zniknął bez słowa.

Obawy pogłębiły się, gdy jakieś dwa tygodnie później miał możliwość obejrzenia jego pokoju – znaleźli się tutaj przypadkiem, pod wpływem chwili, a gdy ubierał rozrzucone po pokoju ubrania, jego wzrok zatrzymał się dłużej na książkach o anatomii ludzkiego ciała. Skłamałby, gdyby stwierdził, że nie poczuł tego dreszczu niepokoju – pamiętał, z jak doskonałą precyzją Hanamiya ocenił stan jego kolana te parę lat temu, na ich wspólnym meczu. Na samą myśl noga zaczynała go boleć. Miał ochotę zapytać, ile cudzych marzeń zniszczył od tamtego czasu, jak bardzo poprawiły się jego „zdolności" dzięki tym podręcznikom i czy nadal sprawia mu tą samą, chorą przyjemność. Nie był właściwie ciekawy, czy na nim też zamierza zastosować jedną ze swych nieludzkich zabaw, ale to pytanie również cisnęło mu się na usta, więc rozważał je, rozglądając się za drugą skarpetką.

– Nadal znęcasz się nad ludźmi? – zapytał w końcu, zaskakując tym nawet samego siebie, nie mówiąc już o tym drugim, który zmarszczył brwi na krótki moment, po chwili jednak kręcąc głową bez cienia uśmiechu na twarzy. Zresztą to i tak była rzadkość, widzieć go uśmiechniętego, zdał sobie nagle sprawę Kiyoshi. Kiedyś więcej się śmiał, choćby w takich sytuacjach, jak sprawianie komuś bólu i cierpienia. Teraz nawet nie pamiętał, jak tamten wyginał usta.

– Studiuję medycynę.

_Medycyna_. Ze wszystkich możliwych kierunków Kiyoshi nigdy w życiu nie spodziewałby się, że Hanamiya Makoto będzie studiował medycynę. Że poświęci wiele lat ciężkiej nauki, by w przyszłości ratować czyjeś życie. By leczyć ludzi. By składać ich połamane kości czy skręcone kolana. Był ciekawy, jak wyglądałaby sytuacja, w której Hanamiya spotyka się na sali operacyjnej z osobą, której sam wcześniej wyrządził krzywdę. Jak on by zareagował, gdyby miał go leczyć. Były to myśli tak absurdalne, że tym razem tysiące pytań cisnęło mu się na usta. _Dlaczego, dlaczego, dlaczego?_

Ostatecznie nie zadał żadnego.

Po tamtej nocy długo go nie widział. Hanamiya przestał przychodzić do baru, przestał zamawiać whiskey z lodem, przestał wpatrywać się w niego długimi godzinami. Być może Kiyoshi popełnił błąd, zadając mu wtedy takie pytanie. Być może błędem było przerywanie ich wspólnego milczenia, próba ingerencji w jego życie. Ta krótka odpowiedź – _Studiuję medycynę_ – wciąż dźwięczała mu w głowię, nie dając o sobie zapomnieć. Był ogromnie ciekaw, dlaczego ze wszystkich kierunków wybrał akurat ten.

Parę dni później jednak żałował swojej ciekawości. Zdarzało się, że dostawali gazety, które po prostu nie zeszły z sąsiedniego kiosku, a żeby nie palić ich czy nie odkładać na makulaturę, gdy ktoś jeszcze mógł z nich skorzystać, brali kilka numerów dla siebie. Były to zwykłe, wychodzące codziennie lub co kilka dni, czarno-szare gazety, z których mógł dowiedzieć się czegokolwiek na temat rzeczy dziejących się wokół. Tego dnia ruch w barze był wyjątkowo nikły – nie było żadnych wydarzeń sportowych, a środek tygodnia również nie zachęcał do całonocnego picia. To pozwoliło mu rzucić okiem na kolumny wąskiego, drukowanego tekstu – nie to, że był jakoś szczególnie zainteresowany, co znajduje się w nekrologu, raczej próbował zabić czas czymkolwiek innym niż monotonne przecieranie i tak nieco brudnych kufli.

Nie miał pewności, czy chodziło o kogoś z członków z rodziny, ale wytłuszczone żeńskie imię i nazwisko _Hanamiya_ nie dawało mu spokoju do tego stopnia, że udał się do niego zaraz po skończeniu pracy. Nikt mu nie otworzył, co również było dla niego zaskakujące, żeby nie powiedzieć, że budziło niepokój – gdzie mógł być o tej porze? Spojrzał na zegarek – za kilka godzin miał pojawić się w pracy, w biurze. Miał znowu wertować teksty, układać korespondencje, umawiać klientów na godziny i cały czas sprawdzać kalendarz, nie chcąc dokonać niemożliwego i umówić dwa osoby o tym samym czasie. Dlatego nie potrafił sobie wytłumaczyć, dlaczego tak właściwie usiadł na wycieraczce pod jego drzwiami, dlaczego oparł się o solidne, ciemne drzwi, przymykając oczy, powtarzając sobie uporczywie, że posiedzi tylko pięć minut, bo a nuż zaraz przyjdzie. I tym bardziej nie potrafił sobie powiedzieć, dlaczego tak właściwie zasnął pod jego drzwiami, budząc się godzinę później przez delikatny dotyk na policzku.

Pamiętał, że spoglądał w jego oczy, w te zimne, szare oczy, które nie wyrażały niczego – to zapamiętał najbardziej. Zawsze coś przez nie przemawiało – czy to znudzenie, czy zmęczenie, czy najczęstsze ostatnio podniecenie – a teraz nie było w nich zupełnie _nic_. I może to właśnie spowodowało, że poderwał się tylko po to, by mocno go objąć – bez słów, po prostu przyciskając jego szczupłe, nieco drobniejsze niż jego własne ciało do siebie, wplatając dłoń w jego włosy, gdy zamknął go w swoich ramionach. Słowa zresztą nie były potrzebne, gdy stali tak o tej nieszczęsnej piątej nad ranem, na zimnej klatce schodowej w wielopiętrowym budynku, a Hanamiya pachniał alkoholem, który na pewno nie pochodził z baru, w którym pracował Kiyoshi. Chciał mu powiedzieć, że mu przykro, że jest przy nim, choć, szczerze mówiąc, w życiu by się nie spodziewał, że chciałby przy nim być, ale że jest i że już wszystko będzie dobrze. Nie był w stanie mu tego zapewnić, dotarło do niego po krótkiej chwili, po prostu nie był w stanie go ochronić przed tym złem, które sprawiło, że nie został w nim nawet cień uśmiechu ani jakiejkolwiek innej emocji, która odzwierciedlałaby się w jego oczach.

To chyba pierwsza noc, którą spędził u niego w domu bez wychodzenia chwilę po, pierwsza noc tak mocnego i tak agresywnego seksu, który pozostawiał po sobie dreszcze jeszcze wiele godzin później, gdy leżał przy nim, przesuwając palcami po czarnych włosach, gdy gładził delikatne rzęsy i blade usta. Nigdy by się nie spodziewał, że znajdzie w sobie tyle odwagi, by zadzwonić do pracy i powiedzieć, że dzisiaj nie przyjdzie, że choruje. Nie sądził też, że to pierwsze wolne od wielu tygodni spędzi w domu tego drugiego, po prostu przyglądając mu się spod zmrużonych sennie powiek, że będzie mógł leżeć w tym wystarczająco szerokim na nich dwóch łóżku, z ręką luźno przerzuconą przez jego ciało, i czuć się z tym wszystkim najzwyczajniej w świecie _dobrze_.

Może coś jest na rzeczy, myślał nad ranem, gdy robił śniadanie w jego nienagannie, wręcz pedantycznie czystej kuchni, w której na blacie nie znajdowało się absolutnie nic oprócz dojrzewających w słońcu owoców. Może to właśnie było mu pisane, spotkać Hanamiyę w tamtym barze, pozwolić mu się upijać niemal każdego wieczoru, choć szczerze mówiąc, jeszcze nigdy nie widział go pijanego. Może tak właśnie powinno być, może łączyła ich jakaś więź sympatii. Może było to też przyzwyczajenie – Kiyoshi nie wiedział, co tak właściwie o tym myśleć, gdy rozbijał jajka nad patelnią. Gdzieś o tył głowy obijała się delikatnie myśl, że nie byłoby to takie złe – robić mu śniadania nad ranem, wychodzić do pracy, a po powrocie mieć zapewniony zawsze wspaniały, intensywny i wykańczający seks. Inaczej mówiąc – nie byłoby źle mieć kogoś. Nawet jeżeli Hanamiya Makoto nie plasował zbyt wysoko w liście osób, z którymi potencjalnie mógłby się związać, czy tym bardziej zaufać. Nawet jeżeli marszczył czoło, widząc przygotowane śniadanie, bo skąd Kiyoshi miał wiedzieć, że Hanamiya nie lubi jajek, skoro miał je w lodówce, także ostatecznie sam jadł podwójną porcję. Mimo wszystko to były dla niego ważne momenty – Hanamiya wydawał się wtedy taki _ludzki_, taki normalny, jakby nigdy w życiu nie wyrządził nikomu żadnej krzywdy, jakby miał czyste sumienie i nie był wcale chorym sadystą. Może rzeczywiście nie był, może mu przeszło, uznał Kiyoshi i tej myśli postanowił się trzymać, wychylając się nad talerzem i łapiąc jego usta w nieco zaskakującym, bo łagodnym pocałunku.

To był dziwny dzień – praktycznie cały spędzili w łóżku, w przerwach _rozmawiając_. Kiyoshi pytał o różne rzeczy, słuchał każdego zdania i sam mówił o sobie – stąd dowiedział się, dlaczego Hanamiya zaczął studiować tak nieadekwatny do swojej osobowości kierunek.

– Długo chorowała na raka – mówił Hanamiya, wpatrując się w sufit, gdy Kiyoshi bawił się w milczeniu kosmykami jego czarnych włosów. Nie poganiał go, choć ten robił długie przerwy w swoich wypowiedziach. – Na tyle długo, że wciąż sądziłem, że skończę ukończyć medycynę i znajdę lekarstwo. Albo że jednak ją wyleczą – odetchnął, zamykając oczy. – Nie udało się.

Kiyoshi nie uważał tego za naiwne. Poczuł za to dziwne pieczenie pod powiekami, gdy wpatrywał się w niego bez słowa. Nie sądził, że Hanamiya może zdobyć się na coś takiego. Że zdecyduje się poświęcić swoje życie czemuś, w co nie wierzył, co kłóciło się z jego naturą, tylko przez wgląd na chorą matkę. Zwłaszcza, że było to z góry skazane na niepowodzenie – studia były przecież długie i męczące, a znalezienie skutecznego lekarstwa mogło zająć kolejne parę lat, o ile nie paręnaście lub parędziesiąt. Hanamiya pewnie również to wiedział, mimo to postanowił walczyć. Kiyoshi odczuł to jako jawną niesprawiedliwość, że jego matka i tak zmarła, i tak ostatecznie poddała się chorobie, że miał do niej o to prawie wyrzut.

Sam nie wiedział, dlaczego sam zaczął mówić o swojej sytuacji. O tym, że dziadkowie się pochorowali – dziadek odszedł, babcia z dnia na dzień słabła w szpitalu. O tym, że harował całymi dniami, by mieć na leczenie babci, własne utrzymanie i pozostałe długi dziadka – nie miał o nich pojęcia przy przyjmowaniu spadku. O tym, że zawsze marzył o studiach, choć nigdy nie był zbyt bystry. Przemilczał to, że zawsze marzył o byciu koszykarzem – czuł, że nie jest to odpowiednia chwila na to, by wypominać mu przeszłość i zrujnowane marzenia. Opowiadał za to o dniach pełnych pracy, że nie pamięta, kiedy ostatnim razem miał wolny dzień, kiedy ostatnim razem się wyspał lub zjadł coś porządnego. Że mimo wszystko kiedyś, kiedy wyswobodzi się z problemów finansowych, chciałby się podjąć studiów. Choćby miałby to być prosty, nieszczególnie opłacalny kierunek – nie chciał przez resztę życia nalewać piwa do kuflów ani porządkować papierów w biurze. Mógłby nawet pracować potem za marne grosze, ale być badaczem ptactwa leśnego czy czegoś w tym stylu, czegoś, co było naprawdę ciekawe, a przy okazji nie przysparzało masy stresu. Bo stresu miał już w życiu wystarczająco – po znalezieniu pierwszych siwych włosów pomyślał, że za niedługo czas do grobu.

Szczerze mówiąc, zaczynało go dziwić, jeśli nie przerażać to, jak dobrze rozmawiało mu się z Hanamiyą. Jak odkrył jego zainteresowanie muzyką klasyczną, gdy słuchali kolejnych utworów Händela, jak oglądał zdjęcia na ścianach z rozmaitych podróży i spoglądał na kolekcję znaczków pocztowych. Bo jak co, ale tych znaczków kompletnie się po nim nie spodziewał. Im więcej o nim odkrywał, tym sam czuł się gorzej – on oprócz pracy nie miał nic, a i praca nie była czymś, czym warto było się pochwalić. Jedyne, w czym naprawdę był dobry, była gra w koszykówkę, ale z tego musiał zrezygnować, a powód leżał obok, spoglądając na niego spod wpółprzymkniętych powiek. Umiał jeszcze grać w karty, ale to również nie należało to najbardziej pożądanych umiejętności. Zaczynało mu się nasuwać pytanie, dlaczego akurat on, dlaczego akurat jego upatrzył sobie Hanamiya, gdy przychodził co noc do baru na kilka kieliszków rozcieńczonego whiskey. Czuł jednak, że to wciąż zbyt wcześnie na to pytanie. A może było ono po prostu nieosiągalne, zwyczajnie nieodpowiednie i nigdy nie powinien go zadawać.

Ten dzień przerwał nieustanne milczenie, choć wciąż były chwile, gdy lepiej rozumieli się bez słów. Zwłaszcza te chwile, gdy jeden drugiemu zamykał usta pocałunkiem, gdy w niemym pożądaniu mogli całować się na ścianie, by i tak ostatecznie kończyć w łóżku. A Kiyoshi nigdy nie miał dosyć – Hanamiya był fascynujący pod każdym względem i na dobrą sprawę ciężko było sobie wyobrazić, co było wcześniej, zanim zaczęli się spotykać w tym barze. Choć pozornie w jego życiu niewiele się zmieniło – nadal chodził do swoich dwóch prac, nadal odwiedzał babcię w szpitalu, nadal przeznaczał niemal wszystkie pieniądze na potrzebne jej leki oraz na regularne spłacanie długów, nadal nie dosypiał i nie dojadał, to jednak było inaczej. I nie chodziło tutaj tylko o utratę wagi czy ogólne zmęczenie i osłabienie. Odczuwał to zwłaszcza, gdy zmęczony kładł głowę na poduszce, czując przy sobie to ciepłe ciało, szczupłą dłoń przerzuconą leniwie przez jego bok oraz nieustanne łaskotanie w nos przez nieco przydługie, ciemne kosmyki. Gdy mógł sam go objąć, wdychać zapach jego skóry i włosów, gdy bez problemu mógł pochylić się nad nim, kradnąc kolejny pocałunek. Nie zamieniłby tych nocy na żadne inne.

Może zabrzmi to niewłaściwie, może nie na miejscu, ale w takich chwilach Kiyoshi czuł się po prostu bezpieczny.


End file.
